1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fixing device for printers, copying machines and the like used to fix toner images on paper.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Fixing devices of the heating roller type are widely used as fixing devices for fixing toner images on paper. Fixing devices of the heating roller type are provided with a heating source such as an infrared lamp or the like installed within at least one roller among a pair of rollers that come into mutual pressure contact, and fuse the toner image onto a paper sheet interposed between said pair of rollers.
Fixing devices of a flash type are well known as fixing devices that fuse toner images onto paper by a non-contact method. Flash type fixing devices are provided with a flash lamp and reflecting plate such as a reflector or the like, which reflects the light emitted by the flash lamp so as to fuse the toner image onto a sheet by means of the radiant heat of said reflection.
Fixing devices of the heating roller type use rollers having large heat capacity. The surface of the roller must be preheated to a predetermined temperature in order to heat the entire roller via the heating source.
Although fixing devices of the flash type do not require preheating since the toner image is fused onto the paper sheet by fusing said toner via the radiant heat of the light emitted from the flash lamp, heating efficiency is poor, and designing for compactness is difficult.